christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs
Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs is a Christmas sing-along video produced by Walt Disney Home Video, originally released in 1988. It was the fifth release in the Disney Sing-Along Songs series, and was reissued in 1990 and 1994. A new version with some new songs added in and was released in 2002. Songs The original 1988 release contained the following songs: * "From All of Us to All of You" * "Deck the Halls" * "Jingle Bells" * "Joy to the World" * "Up on the Housetop" (title card for original says Up on a Housetop) * "Let it Snow" * "Sleigh Ride" * "Parade of the Wooden Soldiers" * "Winter Wonderland" * "Here Comes Santa Claus" (at ) * "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" * "Silent Night" * "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" The 2002 reissue removed "From All of Us to All of You" and added in the following songs: * "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" * "Winnie the Pooh's Jingle Bells" * "Toyland" * "All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth" * "Seasons of Giving" * "As Long as There's Christmas" * "Jingle Bell Rock" * "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" * "White Christmas" * "The Best Christmas of All" Releases DisneysVeryMerryChristmasSongs VHS 1988.jpg| DisneysVeryMerryChristmasSongs VHS 1990.jpg| DisneysVeryMerryChristmasSongs VHS 1994.jpg| DisneysVeryMerryChristmasSongs VHS 2002.jpg| DisneysVeryMerryChristmasSongs DVD 2002.jpg| Trivia * In the original issues, a still image of the Christmas tree from the animated film Lady and the Tramp" is used for the closing credits. The firework shot from the TV special "From All of Us to All of You" is used at the end, as well. * "From All of Us to All of You" is played at the end of the Advanced level of the Words of the Season vocabulary game on the 2002 DVD release. * The song "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" used footage from the obscure 1946 Max Fleischer cartoon of the same name as Disney has never made a "Rudolph" cartoon before, and obviously cannot afford the rights to use the more popular 1964 Rankin-Bass stop-motion version. This is due to the cartoon being in the public domain leading to Disney to using it without any trouble. * The lyrics to the song "Jingle Bells" used overlayed footage from the 1949 Fleischer Studios Screen Song cartoon "Snow Foolin". * In the 2002 release, "Winter Wonderland" and "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" have the same design for the bouncing ball as the 1988 version but looks different. In addition the timing to the words are also different. * In the 2002 release, the bouncing ball for "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" has the Mickey with the Rudolph design for all of the duration of the song but in the 1988 version, the regular Mickey bouncing ball appears but when it goes to the line, "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer", the Mickey bouncing ball with the Rudolph design appears and stays there for the rest of the song. * The "Sleigh Ride" sing along ommits the first two lines. * The "Seasons of Giving" sing along uses the third version (Introduction to the Christmas segment). * The 2002 release is dedicated to Elenor Richard-Adams. See also * ''Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas Category:Sing-Along videos Category:Disney Category:Released in the 1980s Category:Direct-to-video specials